True Feelings
by Miss.edward.elric91232
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru both feel the same about eachother, but will fear of rejection keep them in the shadows? I Suck at summaries, Rate and Review, I'll give you a cookie! T for twincest and mentions of sex.
1. Chapter 1

True Feelings

Description- Akira-chan here! yes, they are twins. Yes, I am a bit insane. Yes, it's incest. It's Yaoi. Boyxboy, twinxtwin, you get the point. Don't like, don't read! To be honest, I personally can't sit through a story without a good amount of comedy, so let me tell a good joke right now… hmm… ok! So, a hamburger walks into a bar, orders a salad. Bartender says, "We don't serve food." Get it? He means, we don't serve food TO food! Cus it was a hamburger, and hamburger is food, and…. Well, yeah. Anyways, enjoy! =D

Hikaru: just so you know, this woman is insane…

Kaoru: but writes the truth, I'm afraid. Nehehe.

Horribly Twisted

Kaoru's Point Of View

"I can't ABIDE the thought of a doctor even TOUCHING you Kaoru!" said my twin brother,

Hikaru, right before physical exams. "Oh yes?" I replied. "Yet you and I play **doctor** at

home all the time, don't we?" Yup, it's disgusting, it's twisted, and wrong on SO many

levels , but, well, what are ya gonna do? Amongst the Squealing of the fangirls who were

observing, I caught Hikaru rolling his eyes. Obviously, he was just as irritated by the

constant squeaking and screaming as I was. Yup, it was a usual day at the Ouran host

club.

And dare I say, it was boring as hell. Tamaki was sulking in the corner again because

"mommy" (Kyoya) had yelled at him earlier. Hunny was stuffing his face with cake, with

Mori watching over him. Kyoya was working on his laptop, probably managing club

funds. And of course, Haruhi was being as boring as ever. I mean, don't get me wrong, I

like Haruhi and all, but lately something just didn't seem right about her. Maybe it was

how much time she was spending with Hikaru? Nah, of course not. What am I thinking?

It's good for Hikaru to expand his world more. Right?

"Kaoru?" Hikaru said with concern in his voice. I realized I had been spacing out. "Sorry" I said, "The bell's about to ring right?

We should get home. Mom will have our heads on sticks if we come home late again."

"Yeah…Let's go." That night, I could barley sleep. I was haunted by thoughts of how he would react if he found out. He would be disgusted by me, he'd hate me, and I'd rather have him love me for a lie than hate me for the truth.

After I had finally managed to get some sleep, I was awakened by a hand stroking my cheek. "Hikaru?" I murmured, still half asleep. "Shhhh" He whispered.

"It's ok, I'm here." And he WAS here. Centimeters from my face. "Hikaru, what are you-"I

was cut off by his lips. They pressed against mine, soft and perfect, just like the rest of him.

I don't see how I looked so much like him. He was so manly, so handsome, so …. Beautiful,

if that's the right word. "Hikaru" I moaned. "It's all right Kaoru" I loved the sound of his

voice saying my name. Maybe I'm just a big wuss, but I didn't care. All I cared about in that

moment was him. My friend, my brother, my twin, my other half.

And then I just HAD to wake up, didn't I? I sat bolt upright in bed, panting. "Kaoru?"

murmured my half asleep twin. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He draped his arm around my

shoulder. "Kaoru, what's wrong?" he asked. "Oh, nothing" I muttered "Just a bad dream."

To be honest, it wasn't a bad dream. It was a good dream. No, scratch that, it was a

BEAUTIFUL dream. But I wasn't just gonna say "yeah, I had a dream that we practically

had sex!" "ok… just make sure to tell me if anything's wrong, promise?" he said. "Promise" I

replied. So, it was just a dream. But there was one thing I knew was true.

My feelings.

What we did at the host club.

I was in love with my twin brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru's Point of view

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish upon that little star that I owned Ouran, Bisco Hatori still has it in her clutches…

The ride to school was silent that morning. I guess whatever the dream Kaoru had must really shaken him up. Maybe it was a bad dream about me? Ugh, that would be awful! I can't stand it when he is mad at me, even though he rarely was. He didn't really SEEM mad, just confused, worried, far off…. "Hey, Kaoru?" he looked over. "hm?" he said. "I don't know it's just… you really do seem pretty shaken about something. Was it that dream you had? If you wanna talk about it…" "Hikaru, It's really ok." He gave me a Halfhearted smile and said "I'm fine. You don't always have to worry about me." But I DID

always worry about him. He was my little brother. I loved him more than anything else.

But the thing was… I didn't just love him. I was IN love with him. I know it's horrible. It's

disgusting. I try to fight it but I just… can't. Maybe that's why I act so close to Haruhi. To

deny it. To cover it up. But it was still there. That repulsing, awful feeling, which was so

wonderful and beautiful at the same time.

"Ok" I said. "But if you want to… I'm here" he

gave me that same, beautiful halfhearted smile again, and said "yeah. I know" When we

arrived, going to the host club was the last thing I wanted to do. I couldn't stand the

squealing, the screaming, the "ooh that's SO cute!" And the truth was, I hated doing the

"twincest". I hated it because it hurt. It hurt because everything I said in front of those

squealing girls was true, even if it HAD been according to the script. It hurt to know the

only time I could do that was in front of those girls. I wanted it for real, I wanted him to

know how I felt, but I knew it was so utterly horrid he would never want to see my face

again. The face that supposedly looked just like his, but I didn't believe it. I mean, yeah, I

had looked in a mirror, but still, he was just so… so… _perfect _ that was the word. Flawlessly

pale complexion, long, dark eyelashes, and warm amber eyes. He was also just so kind,

so generous to everyone. I was the opposite.

When we got to the club, we were scolded by Tamaki for being late… again. "Can't you

be on time just ONCE? You're setting a bad example for my precious daughter!" "I'm not

your daughter, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said "I have a father!" "WHAAAA! Haruhi you're so

cold! You make daddy sad!" and he went to sulk in his "emo corner". "Idiot" I muttered

under my breath. Kaoru stifled a laugh; it was nice to see him smile for real. The club was

a blur, it went extraordinarily fast for some reason. At P.E, we were playing Tennis, and I

heard someone scream, "Ow!" I looked over and Kaoru was on the ground. "Kaoru!" I

yelled. I ran over to him. He had a black eye. "see Kaoru, THIS is why I always have to

worry about you." I said under my breath, but I don't think anyone heard. "I'll get him to

the nurse!" I said. "Kaoru… what am I gonna do with you?" I murmured. Once I got him

there, a nurse told me to put him on a bed. "Can I stay? Please. Just to make sure he's

okay." "I suppose… just don't make any noise." After the nurse went to the other room, I

sat by his bedside. He was fast asleep. "Kaoru… I need to be your body guard 24/7, don't

I?" I laughed. I ran my fingers through his soft red hair. He was so peaceful when he slept.

His perfect features that I seriously doubted looked anything like mine- were so tranquil. I

was much more rough. Much more crude. I didn't deserve a brother like him… especially

because of… well… how I felt. I gently kissed his forehead, and walked out.


End file.
